The present invention relates to Christmas tree lights, and relates more particularly to a water-tight Christmas tree light which uses a rubber sealing cap to prohibit rain water from entering the inside of the lamp socket.
Various Christmas tree light sets and decorative strings have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. In order to ensure a safety operation, various specifications including "UL", "CSA", etc., have been defined on the manufacturing of Christmas tree lights. However, conventional Christmas tree lights cannot effectively prohibit water from entering the inside of the lamp socket. Therefore, rain water tends to pass to the inside of the lamp socket of each Christmas tree light when a Christmas tree light set is installed outdoors. If a Christmas tree light is wetted, an electric shock may occur when the wetted Christmas tree light is touched by hand.